Always With You
by LadyNaore
Summary: (BiggsJessie) Two made a promise the night before the sector five bombing. And all three met the same fate under sector seven. This is a story about the unsung heroes of AVALANCHE.


  
Always With You  
A Biggs and Jessie Story  
  
  
--*--*--  
  
In the moonlight I felt your heart  
Quiver like a bowstring's pulse  
In the moon's pure light, you looked at me  
Nobody knows your heart  
  
-Mononoke Hime Theme  
  
  
  
--*--*--  
  
  
  
  
It was late, he could tell. He had been awoken by Barret's loud snoring even though Biggs had never been a light sleeper, given the recent circumstances and events, it was an exception. He figured he was the only one awake; he stood up, climbed up the cables above the pinball machine (so as not to wake the others) to the main floor of Seventh Heaven. Stretching, he walked outside and sat on the rotten wood deck, gazing up at the perpetual light of the plate.  
  
  
  
He was startled at the voice; he guessed he wasn't the only one awake after all. He looked up and saw Jessie walking towards him, standing before him on the deck. is it all right if I sat down?  
  
He scooted over to give her room beside him. Why are you up? Barret's snoring?  
  
after all these years I've become pretty used to his snoring.   
  
Biggs laughed, I wish I was able to. It's like sleeping with a jet engine. Jessie smiled and Biggs looked at her, Is everything all right?  
  
I was just thinking about the mission tomorrow I have a bad feeling about this one.  
  
Biggs nodded, I know how you feel. But I think we'll turn out fine.  
  
Jessie offered a small smile, I hope.  
  
Three years we've come a long way. Jessie threw him a slightly confused look, and he continued, Three years ago today, that's when we met Barret.  
  
Has it been that long already? I can't believe it.  
  
I know. Biggs leaned back on his forearms, stretching his legs out onto the steps. Do you remember when we first met?  
  
She smiled then, Of course. How could I forget? We met because of Barret we were all invited to the first meeting, and you were there  
  
Biggs took her hand in both of his, Even that first day, I thought you were the most remarkable woman I had ever seen. I still do.  
  
The two regarded each other in sweet silence for a moment, until Jessie leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing out into the slum. You know I'll always love you, Biggs.  
  
He turned to plant a kiss into her chestnut hair, I love you too.   
  
And there they sat for a long while, simply enjoying the other's company. Jessie had a great foreboding in her heart; she knew something was going to happen.   
  
  
  
What do you think of that new kid, the one from SOLDIER?  
  
Biggs was quiet for a moment before he answered, To be honest? I don't know if I trust him yet. He seems a little  
  
Jessie offered and he nodded.  
  
Yeah. I got nothin' against him or anything but you know how I am.  
  
Do I ever. She smirked, He seems friendly enough. I made him a special' ID card tonight.  
  
Special? How?  
  
His alias is Bubs Tanuka from sector 3 the male transvestite we always see at the bar in sector 6.  
  
Biggs erupted in a fit of laughter, Jessie, you're so evil. You made the new kid into a transvestite?  
  
She laughed, Yeah. He'll never know though. Only ones who know are you and me, pal.  
  
Oh? What if I tell?  
  
Jessie smirked and leaned over to whisper in Biggs' ear, Well, this is top secret. If you tell then I'll have to knock you off.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck, Threatening me now, my dear little terrorist? You try to knock me off and I'll be forced to knock you up  
  
Jessie laughed and slapped his chest, You've gotta be joking!  
  
Biggs had a mischievous smirk on his face, Am I though?  
  
The two laughed together for a moment more, until Jessie relaxed in his arms, sitting on his lap and leaning her head on his chest. Do you ever wonder if, one day one of us might not make it back from a mission?  
  
Biggs sighed, Sometimes. But then I think about what would happen if we didn't do our mission.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if we're only delaying the inevitable.  
  
He looked down at her and brushed his fingers through her hair, Don't say that. It might take a while but I think ShinRa will give up eventually. We've just gotta keep trying, the Planet depends on it.  
  
Jessie closed her eyes, I guess so. Blowing stuff up is pretty fun, anyway.  
  
Biggs leaned his head on the old wooden railing and closed his eyes as well. Don't worry so much, Jess.  
  
Promise me one thing?  
  
  
  
Whatever happens, wherever we go promise we'll always be together?  
  
I promise. He patted her leg in response. I don't plan on us going anywhere anytime soon. Once this is all over, we're gonna get outta this craphole and start a family in Kalm or Costa del Sol somewhere beautiful.  
  
No response. He noticed that she had fallen asleep, and gently he kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt as if something horrible was due to happen very soon. He wasn't sure, but he promised himself that he was going to protect her at all costs  
  
  
  
--*--*--  
  
The sound of gunshots rained down from the Sector 7 pillar. Barret rushed up the stairs, Come on people let's move!! We can't let them bring down da' pillar!!  
  
Biggs, Jessie and Wedge followed close behind, weapons in hand. Biggs ran ahead and saw a dozen ShinRa soldiers, who quickly aimed their guns at him. He yelled and fired his gun like a maniac, taking out three soldiers. Jessie came up next to him and shot at another three, killing one instantly and immobilizing the other two. The six remaining soldiers were quickly taken care of by Barret and Wedge. Jessie plucked a clip from her belt, reloading her gun.  
  
She didn't even see it coming.  
  
A gunshot, coming out of nowhere, hit her straight in the chest, knocking her off balance and sending her tumbling down the stairs. Biggs tried to grab her, He ran, but missed his footing, and met the same fate as Jessie in the stairwell.  
  
Barret turned around, fury marking his dark face, and raised his gun-arm at the culprit. Reno of the Turks, what a god damn surprise!  
  
If it isn't the thick-headed leader of AVALANCHE. When will you morons learn He aimed his gun at Barret, never to fuck with ShinRa!!  
  
Wedge yelled and rushed towards Reno, Stop you son of a bitch!!! Reno only smirked as he moved forward, raising his fists and punching Wedge as they collided. Barret continued to shoot at Reno, Wedge, what in the hell are you doin'?! Git tha fuck outta there!  
  
NO! You son of a bitch! Wedge threw punches and kicks, but was no match for the Turk. Barret was about to rush in and help him, but was caught off-guard by another group of soldiers.  
  
You killed them!! You killed Jess and Biggs!! Wedge threw his fist at Reno's face, but he caught it and squeezed.  
Oh, I killed your friends? I'm sorry. What about the hundreds that died in that reactor yesterday? He punched Wedge in the stomach, hard, Or the thousands that died in the explosion before that? What about THEM? Another punch. Wedge coughed up blood. Reno released his hand and raised him by the collar, moving him to his eye level. And let's not forget the THOUSANDS that will die tonight when AVALANCHE blows up the Sector 7 pillar?  
  
You sick bastard   
  
Reno laughed, See you in hell!!! He threw Wedge over the railing, and he landed on the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Cloud ran up to the broken body of his teammate, Wedge! You all right!?  
  
He looked up at Cloud, You remembered my name. Barret's up top help him An' Cloud... Sorry, I wasn't any help.  
  
--*--*--  
  
Biggs slowly rose to his knees beside Jessie, and he shook her. Jess get up!  
  
She looked up at him with weary eyes, I'm sorry.  
  
He bent down and kissed her, It's okay, everything's gonna be okay babe. We're gonna get out of here don't you worry  
  
I love you Biggs She fell unconscious again. Damn it. Biggs moved to pick her up, but two soldiers came running down the stairs.  
  
One shouted. Biggs stood up and raised his gun.  
  
Over my dead body you ShinRa fucks!! He shot one blank in the head, but the other returned the shot, hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
Biggs stumbled backwards, falling once more down the cold metal stairs, landing in a broken heap. He coughed up blood, Jess I'm so sorry  
  
Cloud and Tifa ran up the stairs, stopping beside him,   
  
heh. So you don't care what happens to the Planet?  
  
  
  
--*--*--  
  
  
Jessie felt herself floating gently in a sea of green. She felt she felt his presence. She called out, and she saw him then, moving towards him.  
  
  
  
She smiled, hugging him tight. You kept your promise.  
  
He returned the hug,   
  
  
  
--*--*--  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's note* Hey now, there are not NEARLY enough fics out there about the unsung heroes of AVALANCHE: Wedge, Biggs and Jessie. I know this was kinda odd and probably not of the same quality of my other fics ^^; Heh. Well, reviews are much appreciated as always!  
  
  
  



End file.
